A new Beginning
by InuLuvr18
Summary: One of Kags friends is coming from america to stay with her but when she falls into the well what will happen?
1. Someone new

It was fall and the leaves were changing colors and everything was perfect except for a hanyou and a miko.

"InuYasha now you have to be good while my friend stays here for a while!" Kagome said quite forcefully.

"Ok, god. If she's anything like you I don't even want to meet her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I said was that if she was as kawaiku ne and as much as a baka as you are I don't want to meet her."

"I-n-u-Y-a-s-h-a! Osuwari!!!!! Osuwari! Osuwari Osuwari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll come back as soon as she leaves!" And with that Kagome hopped into the well, and left.

"Onee-san you're back" Kagome's little brother, Sota, said cheerfully. His face dropped as he saw his older sister glaring daggers at him. 'Onee-san and Inu-no-nee-chan must have fought again' Sota sighed.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mama I'm home"

"How was your trip?"

"Fine mama just fine"

"Good!"

"I'm going to go take a bath. I feel really gross."

"I already made you one it's upstairs and HOT!"

"How did you know I'd be coming home?"

"Just call it mother's instinct." Kagome's mom chuckled.

Kagome went upstairs and into the bathroom. She slowly slipped off her uniform and climbed into the steaming bath. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" she said with a sigh. 'Inuyasha is such a jerk! I wish I could just...just...uhg! He makes me sick!!!!!!' She slowly dipped her head under water. 'This feels so good and relaxing!'

"Kagome are you done with your bath yet?" Sota asked.

"Almost Sota!"

"Good I really have to pee."

"Sota I don't really want to know that."

"I know! Sota said cheerfully but his cheerfulness stopped when he told Kagome this and hoped she wouldn't freak out. "Oh and also Inu-no-nee-chan is downstairs"

'What the heck is he doing here? I thought he didn't like anyone like me, including me oh well guess I better go see what he wants.'

Kagome slowly got out of the bath. "I feel SO much better!" She said as she stretched. She hopped down the stairs after changing into more comfy clothes and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor teasing Buyo.

InuYasha laughed as he threw Buyo into the air and Buyo started screaming. (Well screeching, u know the sound cats make)

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome scolded. "Put Buyo down and tell me what you're doing here!"

"Well, I wanted to say that I was just teasing you earlier and didn't really mean it, and I do want to meet your friend."

'OMG! Did Inuyasha just apologize?' "Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said softly. "Well my friend is coming here tomorrow so you can stay tonight if you want."

"Ok"

"But I have a couple tests tomorrow so I have to study. I'm sure Sota can amuse you though."

"Um.. That's ok I can amuse myself" Inuyasha said slowly backing away. 'I remember last time I played with Sota he dragged me everywhere and never stopped.'

'Have fun Inuyasha' "Yo Sota, Inuyasha wants to play with you!"

"Really? Inu-no-nee-chan wants to play with me Yahoo!!" Sota ran downstairs with the biggest smile ever.

Kagome chuckled as her little brother pulled the great Inuyasha all around the house. She walked upstairs and sat down at her desk. She had to study if she wanted to pass class. Kagome was till going over the fact that Inuyasha just apologized. 'OMG! I still can't believe he apologized. He's usually such a jerk. Who woulda thought that he could be this nice.'

"Kagome?" Her mom asked.

"Yes mama?"

"Hana's Plane will be landing at 11:00 tomorrow so you and InuYasha can go pick her up."

"Ok" 'OMG! Finally!!!!!!!!' Kagome had the biggest smile ever. She had not seen Hana since she was 8. Her mother and Kagome's mother were best friends so Hana and Kagome were always together. When Hana's mom died her father moved them to America. They still kept in touch and now she was coming back. 'I guess that's enough studying for tonight'

"Hey Kagome where can I sleep?" A rather grouchy looking InuYasha walked in.

"Um... on the couch I guess. You know where ever."

"Ok I'll go sleep on the couch. O and Kagome where is America?" Kagome laughed and remembered that no one had discovered America yet. She explained everything to InuYasha. He sat there Indian style with his big amber eyes in a confused look, his dog ears all perked up. 'InuYasha's so cute like that' Kagome smiled. After they finished talking Kagome got into bed.

"Goodnight InuYasha"

"Goodnight Kagome"

The next morning Kagome woke to find that it was 10:30 and it took an hour to get to the airport.

"OMG!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha woke with a fright to the sound of Kagome screaming. InuYasha rushed upstairs thinking that Kagome was in trouble. He got there right as Kagome was opening the door (u know what happens) The door slammed right in his face.

"Here InuYasha put these on!" Kagome said without bothering to see if InuYasha was ok.

"Oh ya I'm fine thanks for asking" InuYasha said sarcastically. "What is this?"

"It's a t-shirt and jeans. Just hurry and put them on if you want to go to the airport you have to look normal!"

"I do look normal" InuYasha whined.

"How many people in my time do you see dressed like that.?"

"You're Grandpa does."InuYasha pointed out.

"My Grandpa is crazy."Kagome gave him one of her death glares and of course InuYasha did what he was told. 'These clothes are a lot comfier than my others.' InuYasha finished and they started to leave. 'Wow InuYasha is such a bishounen. He looks so good in that.' InuYasha looked really hot. The jeans fit him perfectly and the t-shirt caught his every muscle making him look like a model. Kagome started blushing.

"Kagome are you ok?" He asked wondering why she was blushing.

"Huh? O yeah I'm fine?" Kagome said embarrassed that InuYasha had caught her staring at him. InuYasha chuckled.

"OMG! InuYasha we have to go! Also put on a hat so your ears don't show." Kagome said while rushing to get ready in time.

"But Those hats hurt my ears." InuYasha said like a child.

"We can't take a bus because we're so late so you'll have to fly. Lets GO!!!" Kagome was screaming. InuYasha was a little scared. They started on to the airport.


	2. She's here

They were sailing through the air. The wind whistling though her hair but that wasn't enough for Kagome Higurashi.

"Faster InuYasha we're going to be late!" 'I hope we get there in time'

"I'm going as fast as I can Kagome" InuYasha scowled. "Is it that big building over there?"

"Ya, just land right over buy the entrance" Kagome pointed to the huge sign that said Tokyo Airport. InuYasha unfortunately in front of a huge group of people who were amazed to see a 19 year old with silver flowing hair fall from the sky and land on his feet. 'Did he have to show off and land right in front of everyone?'

"There are so many humans here" InuYasha was looking around in wonder at all the people traveling everywhere. 'Wow this is a huge building. How do they get it this big?' Kagome was checking the flights to see when Hana would land.

"Ok InuYasha she should be here in about 5 min. We made good time getting here. Lets go watch her plane land" Kagome stared waking towards the gate. (This is when there wasn't a bomb threat so you could wait for people at the gates)

"Kagome what's a plane?" InuYasha asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um... a plane is a giant um... thing that can carry people and fly through the sky." Kagome didn't really know how to explain an airplane. "O and a couple of things InuYasha. First of all don't freak out when you see the plane landing ok?" InuYasha nodded. "Second Hana is really shy and doesn't know that much Japanese, so be nice. O and he's a year younger than me."

"Of course I can be nice Kagome what kind of heartless person do you think I am, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know how to tell her, well you know about you, and the Feudal Era. I guess I'll just wing it when the time comes." 'I don't even know why she's here. I know she got expelled but why?' "InuYasha there's her plane! OMG! I'm so excited." InuYasha stared in wonder as the plane safely landed. 'Wow so that's a plane'

"Come on InuYasha lets go wait for her over there." Kagome grabbed InuYasha and ran over to the gate. People had already started coming out. Then Kagome saw her. "OMG! InuYasha that's her." InuYasha looked over and saw a young girl with a messy bun in a sweatshirt and jeans looking around for someone. "Hana Over here!" Kagome called. "Steady me InuYasha" Kagome told him.

"Kags?" Hana called. With that she started running towards Kagome. Hana hit Kagome with a flying tackle that would have knocked down Kagome, if not for the fact that InuYasha was right behind her, and caught them both. "O I missed you so much Kags! How have you been? And who's the hottie?" Hana was talking in English so InuYasha had no idea what she was saying.

"I've been great and this is InuYasha. He can't speak English so..." Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with a face asking what did you just say about me.

"O I get it." Hana said and then in very sloppy Japanese said "Hi my name is Hana!" She smiled.

'She very pretty and has a beautiful smile, But she's a lot different than Kagome. Her hair is a light brown with some pieces of blonde (highlights) and she has purple junk on her eyes(Eyeliner and mascara).' InuYasha smiled back, but only a small one. "My name is InuYasha."

"Wow I love your hair it's so cool looking how'd you get it that cool of a silver?" Hana was looking at his hair and feeling it. "Wow it's so soft. I wish mine could be like this." Her hair was up in a messy bun. "My hair can never be like this." Hana said sadly.

"It's natural" Inuyasha said showing off his silver locks.

"Ok, InuYasha will get your stuff for you." Kagome said motioning for InuYasha to grab everything.

"Where did you park the car?" Hana asked switching back to English, unsure of where to go.

'Uh oh we fly on InuYasha. How do I explain this?' "Um... we didn't take a car." Hana looked at her puzzled. "Um.. I'll explain everything later but, um.. Inuyasha can fly."

"Wow that's so cool!! Can he carry us both and the suitcase too though?" Hana asked in wonder. She had never seen a flying man before.

"Um... InuYasha can you carry us both home?" Kagome asked hopefully. 'If he can't then we'll have to ride the bus.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." InuYasha looked confident. "Get on." He said when they got to a place where no one else was around.

"Just climb on his back?" Hana looked worried. "What if he drops us?" InuYasha smelled they fear in her voice, and wondered why she was afraid.

"Don't worry Hana InuYasha won't drop us. I promise. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Kagome laughed. "Everything will be ok."

"Ok if you say so." Hana still was worried, but she climbed on anyway. Inuyasha grabbed hold on her and then Kagome climbed on and InuYasha grabbed her 2 and jumped up onto a building. "OMG!! I'm going to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Hana screamed as InuYasha took another jump onto a different building.

"What's her problem Kagome? She's screaming in my ear. It really hurts." InuYasha started to reach for his ear to rub it when Hana started screaming again. "Make her stop Kagome!"

"Hana calm down. You aren't going to die and InuYasha's not going to drop you." Kagome said desperately trying to calm down the scared 14 yr old. When all of the sudden InuYasha landed. They were right in front of the shrine. "Finally we're here." Kagome sighed. Hana was really shaken up by the experience.

"I never want to do that again" She said still trying to walk. "It feels like I just rode the Titan at Six Flags." she muttered under her breath. They all started walking up to the house. Everyone was inside when they got there. "Wow it's really pretty here Kags! Look at all the trees." She had recovered from the fright earlier. "Auntie Miyori It's so nice to see you!" (Kagome's mom. I didn't know her name so i made her one) Hana called as she saw her walk out of the house.

"Hana o it's so nice to see you to! How have you been?" Miyori hugged Hana with a huge smile. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing fine" Hana's smile faded at that. Miyori wanted to question but stopped and asked Kagome to show Hana where she'd be staying.

---------------------------------------------Note----------------------------------------------------------

Ok everybody how is it so far? I hope it's pretty good please reveiw!!!!

Mini Dictionary

Chibi: small  
Hanyou: Half-human Half-Demon  
Koibito: Sweetheart or lover (I have seen it as boyfriend also)  
Gomen: sorry  
Gomenasai: I am sorry  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
Hentai: perverted  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator (Sango)  
Houshi: Monk (Miroku)  
Yukito: snow bunny  
Uta-tori: Songbird  
Itai: ouch  
Kitsune : Fox demon(Shippo)  
Kodachi :Medium length sword, shorter than a katana but longer than a wakizashi-see description below  
Wakizashi: Similar to the katana but shorter blade (blade is between 12 to 24 inches)  
Hai :yes  
Kirei na: beautiful  
Miko: loosely translated as a priestess but is actually called - a virgin girl residing in a Shinto shrine...there are 3 types of Mikos- 'pure' as in a virgin, dark or live

Kuso: Shit ( I have also seen this word spelled out 'chikuso' which also means damn but we will keep it as 'Kuso')  
Koinu :puppy  
Osuwari: sit  
Gomenasai : I am sorry  
Koishi: Beloved one, dear  
Nani: what  
Youkai: demon

Kawaii: cute  
Kazanna: Miroku's wind tunnel or wind hole  
Arigato: thank you

San: Mr./Mrs./Ms. Ect.  
Sama: lady or head of household (am I forgetting one?)

Inuyoukai : Demon dog  
Nani: What?  
Neko: cat  
Koinu :puppy  
Tatta hitori no watashi : My one and only  
Arigato: Thank you very much  
Nazi nani: how and why  
Domo arigato: thank you very much  
Baka :idiot  
Saimyoushu: Naraku's poisonous insects  
Koi: sweetheart or lover but is also called girlfriend (What Inuyasha refers Kagome as)  
Magatama: Inuyasha's subduing beaded necklace

To temo: very sweet

Yukata: Inuyasha's white shirt that he wears under neath his haori

koneko: kitten.  
Bishounen: pretty boy.


	3. A secret between friends

Kagome showed Hana where she would be staying. Kagome Desperately wanted to know why Hana was actually here but would ask her later.

"Kagome you never explained to me about InuYasha!" Hana asked with a frown. "How can he fly?"

"Ok Hana don't freak out but InuYasha is actually a Youkai" Kagome said motioning for InuYasha to come over.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha you can take off your hat now. I know your ears are hurting by now."

"Yes! Finally" InuYasha shouted as he pulled off the hat.

"OMG!" Hana screamed. Not out of fear but out of surprise. As everyone else did she ran up to InuYasha nearly knocking him down and started rubbing his ears. "How Kawaii!!!" Hana shouted out of joy. They were just like Hana's dog's ears. So soft and fluffy. She started massaging them when InuYasha pushed her away.

"What are you doing you stupid girl?" InuYasha said and Feh'd.

Hana always got defensive and now was no exception. "Is that the best comeback you can come up with stupid? Come on a baby can say something better than that Dickface!" Hana smirked

"What the hell did you call me Bitch?" InuYasha stood up and towered above Hana.

"I called you a fucking dickface! What are you going to do about it?" Hana stood up and InuYasha still towered over her but Hana didn't care she looked right in his face, and laughed. Not an I beat you laugh but a your fun to be around with laugh. Kagome had sat down enough now she stood up and broke them apart.

"Hana where did you learn such language?" Kagome looked shocked. "And InuYasha what are you going to prove arguing with a 14 yr old?"

"Sorry Kags ." Hana said with her head bowed. InuYasha just Feh'd.

"Where did you learn that Hana?" Kagome still looked shocked.

"Um... lets see older asshole brothers." Kags glared at her "Ok sorry, sorry and just school and everyone. Everybody says them."

"Well I don't want to hear you say them ever again!" Hana's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! Kags I respect you and all but you're not my mom."

'What a stupid girl. She's dead.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome gave her a death glare her eyes burning.

"But you never know you could be." Hana said nervously. "Don't hurt me."

"Ok now that that's settled InuYasha is from the feudal Era and is an Inu-hanyou." Kagome said enthusiastically. She explained all about the Shikon Shards.

"Wow! That's so cool!!! I want to go!" Hana said enthusiastically.

"Well the thing is um... there are Youkai there and it's really dangerous." Kagome said worried that Hana would object. But Hana had a plan in mind.

"Ok whatever, when are you leaving?" Hana asked.

"Tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Can you stay another day?" Hana asked with puppy dog eyes. She said this is English because she knew from what Kagome told her InuYasha would get mad. "Please" Her face turned really sad. "But sure if you really want to just leave me on the second day of my arrival then sure just forget about me." 'I have to make this just right.' She tried really hard and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'YES'

"OK Hana we can stay but please stop crying." Kagome when and put an arm around her faking friend. Kagome knew she was because she had done it so many times when she was little. That was the way she got everything she wanted. InuYasha was wondering what was going on because Hana had just started crying. "But next time you want me to stay you don't have to fake cry although you do it very well." Kagome pushed her friend onto the ground and Hana started laughing.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked with a very confused look on his face. That burst Kagome into a fit of giggles along with her friend. "What?" InuYasha yelled.

"Nothing InuYasha, nothing at all." Hana said trying to keep a straight face.

"Kagome, Hana, Inuyasha it's dinner time." Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs.

'Man that girl is weird. First she screams in my ear, cusses me out, starts crying and then starts laughing.' InuYasha was scarfing down instant ramen. Hana had not had Japanese food in so long. She really missed the flavors compared to a burger. She smiled and got up and got a second helping. After dinner Hana and Kags went up to put on their PJ's.

"Where's the dog gunna sleep Kags?" Hana asked.

"InuYasha has a name Hana." Kagome sighed. "He's going to sleep on the couch downstairs. Hana can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kags ask away." Hana said.

"Ok Hana why are you here?" Kagome said anxiously.

"Kags you know I was expelled." Hana started to look nervous.

"Yes but why?" Kagome persisted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hana said as she got up to leave the room. Unfortunately Kagome blocked the door so she couldn't escape.

"I want to talk about it now. Why did you give up going to school? Why Hana?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Kags. Just let me out, ok?"

"No I want to know why your life couldn't be that bad." Kagome wasn't going to let her out until she got an explanation and Hana knew that so she sat down.

"My life was perfect everything was going great. I had an awesome boyfriend, great kisser, and my life was perfect until my mom got MS. Multiple Scorosis I don't know much about it but when you get older you start to lose the feeling in your legs and stuff and eventually you get paralyzed. Do you remember Toshi and Washu?" Kags nodded.

Well when they heard the new they decided to come down from college and help out my mom. But..." her voice faltered

well it was late at night and they were on the highway. Some drunk driver was on the wrong side of the road and he crashed into them. they went to the hospital and past away the next day."Now Hana had tears falling freely from her face. Kagome was about to say something to comfort her friend but Hana kept talking.

mom and dad let all there feelings out about the death. but Ryu had never been good at expressing his feelings. he never even cryed once he just wore this blank expression on his face. I had never knew them that well because we were 8yrs apart but i still loved them. Ryu however let all his anger out on me." Hana was getting choked up and started sobbing yet continued her story.

"Every night mom and dad were never home so Ryu put all his anger of the twins deaths into his punches." Hana lifted up her shirt to show a huge bruise on her stomach. there were tons on here back and huge ones on her shoulders. He never did it in places where people could see.

"I got depressed with the abuse. One of my friends, Anthony, always was drinking and he said my troubles would melt away. being my usual gullible self I decided to try some. I felt awesome like I could never have another trouble in the world. Unfortunately my pleasure turned into an obsession. I was always drunk even at school. My boyfriend Keith knew something was wrong with me an he told someone about it. But it was a teacher and they expelled me. I've been going to rehab and Keith has been helping me through it but my shrink said that i should go start over knew and so here i am." Hana tried her best to smile but it turned into sobs and she started crying. Kagome hugged her and they worked it out.

"I'm glad you told me Hana" Kagome said.

"Me too." She said while sobbing into her shirt. "Don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"Ok Deal."

"I'm Going to go to bed so I'll see you in the morning. Good night Kags" Hana walked into her new room and started crying all over again.

It was late at night and she needed some fresh air. She walked downstairs and walked outside. Hana saw a big tree and curled up beside it and let the tears flow. this was the first time she'd ever told anyone besides her shrink what happened. InuYasha walked outside. he had listened to their conversation and unfortunately for Hana she spoke in Japanese. He had seen he walk outside and now saw her crying by the great tree.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. Hana jumped and looked around. It was just InuYasha.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Hana asked quickly wiping her tears away. "I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep much. But I don't think you're fine since you were out here crying." InuYasha said looking concerned.

"InuYasha I'm fine really but thanks for asking. besides you know what's wrong." Hana said with a small smile. "you suck at sneaking up and listening through doors." She chuckled.

"How'd you know it was me?" InuYasha asked sitting down Indian Style.

"I just know besides I would've been talking in English if you weren't there. I don't mind if you know about my issues." She smiled but then looked very serious "But don't ell anyone ok?" InuYasha nodded.

----------------------------------Note-------------------------------------

Ha I'm finished with this chapter. Yahoo!! Please review. and tell me what you think. This is my first story. Thanks


	4. First day

"So InuYasha do you have any other siblings?" Hana asked trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Yes, unfortunately. I have an older brother named Sesshomaru." InuYasha said with disgust. Hana noticed this right away and wanted to know more.

"Why do you hate him?" She asked.'

"How do you know I hate him?" InuYasha asked in wonder.

"It's all over your face." Hana giggled. InuYasha looked pained to talk about this so Hana said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." InuYasha smiled.

"You know kid you're not to bad" InuYasha patted her head and told her to go to bed. It was 3 in the morning so Hana was to tired to object.

"InuYasha" Kagome said "Go wake Hana up it's 7:00 already." InuYasha walked upstairs and saw Hana sprawled out on the bed. He went up to her and shook her lightly.

"Hana wake up" he said. She just kept on sleeping. "Hana wake up" He said louder. After doing that about ten times he Yelled as loud as he could "Hana get the Hell up!!!!!!!" She awoke with a fright and fell off the bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" She yelled at InuYasha. Hana looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner asshole! I'm going to be late!" She jumped out of bed pushing InuYasha out of the way and ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. InuYasha heard her running around. Kagome went upstairs to give Hana her uniform. she saw her straightening her hair.

"Wow you have a straightner? I want one can you straighten mine tomorrow?" Kagome said.

"Yeah sure!" Hana said w/a smile. Hana's smile faded as fast as a whopper does in front of a fat man. "Holy crap on a stick!" Hana looked at the short skirt in her hands. "Kags I'm not gunna wear that." Hana said nervously.

"You have to. It's the uniform" Kagome said. Hana put it on and wasn't happy at all.

"I look so Fat!" She complained. Kagome just laughed.

They started on to school with Hana grumbling about walking all the way there. Kagome explained to Hana that she wasn't in the same grade so they'd e in different classes but they'd have the same lunch. When they got there Kagome helped Hana find her classes and then went to her own.

It was finally lunch Hana's favorite time of the day. "I hate school" Hana said as she sat down next to Kagome. Then she realized that Kagome's friends were there also.

"Hana these are my friends Eri, Ami, and Kira. Guys this is m friend Hana the one i told you about coming from America." Kagome said introducing everyone. "What's wrong with school Hana?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Never mind." She said.

Eri leaned over at her and asked "Are the guys really hotter over there? In America I mean." Hana grinned.

"Well it depends on where you live. In Texas there are lots of hot guys like the cowboy type. On the west coast is where all the hot surfer guys are and on the east is where all the country clubs rich guys are. It all depends on where you live." Hana smiled.

The girls were amazed at the things she knew. Hana just smiled. After lunch Hana dreaded going back to her classes. No one talked to her. Hana swallowed her tears and went back to class. Like she predicted no one talked to her.

When they got home Kagome started packing to go to the Feudal Era. Hana started helping her.

"How do you travel there?" Hana asked out of curiosity.

"The Shikon jewel shards help me go through the well." Kagome said simply. Hana had a plan. She didn't want to go back to school where she was ignored she wanted to have an adventure. Kagome decided to stay the night. Hana had thought of this during the day. She was going to steal one of the shards so she could come to. 'I have to be quiet' She snuck into Kagome's room where she saw the shards on the table. She slowly opened the bottle and grabbed only one shard. she got out of the room without waking up Kags. 'Yes' Hana did her happy dance and suddenly felt tired. She decided to get some sleep and walked back into her room. Kagome was wide awake with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"InuYasha go wake up Hana again." Kagome said for the 5th time. InuYasha walked into her room once more and shook her lightly.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called "I don't want her to get pissed at me. Will you wake her up?" Kagome walked upstairs and into Hana's room.

"Inuyasha watch and learn." Kagome walked up to Hana and told him to cover his ears. "HANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hana on reflex jumped out of bed still half asleep and went to take a shower. As promised Hana straightened Kagome's hair.

"Wow! It's so pretty and straight and shiny." Kagome said with delight flipping her hair.

'Kagome looks really pretty with her hair like that' InuYasha almost blushed but held it back. They headed on down to the well.

"Have fun Hana. We'll be back in about a week." Kagome said as she hugged her goodbye.

"Bye you guys!" Hana called smiling. They jumped in and Hana was still smiling except this time with a Shikon shard and a backpack full of supplies.

------------------------------Authors Note-----------------------------------

Hey everyone sorry I didn't write in a while schools been busy. Please R&R cause I want to know what you guys think!


	5. Wow

Hana was wearing her favorite pear of jeans and a black and pink tank top, That showed a little bit of stomach. She had on K Swiss shoes. (Black and pink) Her hair was down and straightened. She had a look of excitement on her face.

Hana jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed her as she sailed through the well. When she stopped falling she looked up to see light shining through lots of trees. 'Wow!!!! It's so beautiful' she thought as she climbed out of the well. It looked as though it had just rained. Dew spread all over the flower and the ground.

Suddenly Hana realized that she had no idea where she was going. 'Uh Oh! Which way did Kags and InuYasha go?' Since Hana had no idea she just started walking in the direction she thought they'd be.

With InuYasha

"Are you guys ready to..." InuYasha stopped suddenly and looked in the direction of the well. "Kagome I think your friend is here." He said slowly.

"Really? Well I guess we should go get her." Kagome said with a smile. She started off in the direction of the well. 'My plan worked!! Hana's here! Yay' When she got there no one was there. 'Uh Oh where did she go?' InuYasha came running up. He sniffed around a little bit.

"Her scent leads that way. Hurry up!" He said with urgency.

"What's the rush InuYasha?" She said.

"Her scent lead that way, well so does Sesshomaru's." InuYasha bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. as soon as she did they raced off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara following.

With Hana

"Wow it's so beautiful" she said as she started walking through a field of flowers. Hana spotted a little girl picking flowers. Next to her was a green toad thing. 'This is sad but that toad thing is so ugly it's cute.' She giggled and the little girl spotted her and ran over.

"I'm Rin! What's your name?" Rin asked. She had a side ponytail and was wearing a pink kimono, with butterflies all over it.

"I'm Hana" I answered with a smile. "What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I'm picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said with a smile.

"Who is Sesshomaru-sama?" Hana asked looking confused. "Is it that cute toad thing over there?" Hana pointed to Jaken who was looking very happy.

'She called me cute' Jaken blushed. (imagine that)

"NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin exclaimed. "Sesshomaru-sama is a Youkai and is very powerful!! and Jaken-sama isn't cute!!!!" Rin was shaking her head. She sighed. Hana giggled at the little girl. "Let me show you Sesshomaru-sama!" She said happily.

Jaken who had finally snapped out of his daydream called "Wait no Rin Sesshomaru-sama already has more than enough humans with him." Jaken blocked Rin's way.

"But I want to show Sesshomaru-sama to Hana onee-san!" Rin whined.

"NO!!" Jaken said once more causing the girl to tear up. Hana remembering when Jaken had blushed decided to have some fun.

Hana walked up to Jaken with the puppy dog face and stroked a finger across his face and said "Please Jaken it'll only be for a little bit." Jaken turned bright red and was still blushing like crazy. He soon snapped out of it.

"Well, only for a little bit." Jaken said slowly as soon as his blush was gone. Rin squealed in delight.

Hana looked like it was Christmas "Yay!! Thanks a ton Jaken!!!!" She jumped with excitement and ran over and kissed Jaken on the cheek. Jaken's blush came back much stronger than before. Hana had a huge smile on her face when she saw this, and was about to comment, when Rin grabbed her hand to pull her to Sesshomaru.

Rin kept running until she came upon an Inu-Youkai. "O My God!" Hana whispered as soon as Sesshomaru was in sight. Hana was ogling the Youkai. 'His long silver hair is so smooth and beautiful. He's wearing some kind of spiky armor. On his face he has a tattoo? It's a cresant moon.' Rin walked up to the hotty like he was nothing.

"Who is this Rin?" He asked. His face showed no emotion Hana noticed.

"This is my new friend Hana!!" Rin said happily.

"Hi!" Hana said while she held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at it wondering what she was doing. 'O crap I'm not in America anymore.' "Sorry where I come from people shake each others hands when they meet." Sesshomaru just glared at her.

"Where are you from girl?" He demanded in a crueler tone. 'Wonderful he is very pleasant' She thought sarcastically.

"Um... It's a long story" Hana said. When Sesshomaru said nothing she continued on. "I'm from America."

"You are lying." He said. "There is no such place as this America."

"No no no. I'm from 500 years in the future and there's a place across the ocean called America." She explained calmly.

"I do not believe you." He stated. 'Man if this was Ryu he would've just punched me with having me explain anything' Hana was thinking to herself.

"I don't care if you believe me or not because I know that it's true." Hana said smugly. "Rin I have to go, but I'll see you soon I know it ok?" Hana asked as she knelt down to the 8 year old, looking sad. Rin hugged her while nodding.

Sesshomaru jumped in front of her while she was trying to leave. "You are not going anywhere human."

"Get out of my way." Hana said coldly. She tried to go another way but Sesshomaru side-stepped her. "Move!"

"Human you will take care of Rin." He stated.

"No I'm going home." Hana said trying to remain calm.

"You will or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru Reached for his sword.

"Listen, buddy I've been threatened by death many times and have tried to die many times but unfortunately death hasn't liked me and doesn't want me so go ahead." She looked sad and Sesshomaru could smell the sorrow and fear coming from her. He could smell her tears coming. "Just Fucking kill me NOW!!!" She yelled as tears started to stream down her face.

**Flashback**

"Ryu when is Mom gunna return from the hospital?" Hana asked.

"She not gunna Hana she's gunna never return just like Toshi and Washu never came back" Ryu replied nastily.

"Shut up Ryu! Stop saying things like that!!! You went in for depression and you came back out! Why do you have to be so pessimistic!?" Hana cried only to receive a fist in return.

"I told you not to talk about that." Ryu said coldly.

"We have to talk about it sometime." Hana said now in tears "You never talk about your true feelings. How did you feel about Toshi and Washu? How?!! Obviously you feel bad because otherwise I wouldn't get these daily beatings. You Fucking Asshole!!!!"

"What did you call me?" Adam hissed. "And I said not to talk about it!!!" Ryu grabbed a knife from the drawer. "I said SHUT UP!!" Ryu stabbed Hana in the leg. "SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" He shouted. Hana fell to the ground clutching her leg looking shocked.

"I will not be KILLED BY YOU!!! If I'm gunna die I'll do it myself!!" And with that Hana grabbed the knife and slit her wrist. Nice and deep. Ryu panicked and called 911 telling his little sister to tell the doctors that she fell with the knife in her hand.

**End Flashback**

"So are you going to kill me or what? I'm ready so go ahead." Hana said. Sesshomaru just walked off. Hana sighed and started to look for Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy lately. Plz R&R!!!!


	6. Found

Hana walked away with a tear stricken face in search of Kagome and InuYasha. She walked for a little bit until she suddenly got very tired. 'Come on Hana snap out of it you still have to find Kags and Inuya-' Suddenly she passed out.

With Kouga-

Kouga had been walking for a little bit when he saw a human that had on clothes like Kagome. She was passed out right on the ground. He could smell the tears down her face. She smelled of Kagome and InuYasha's brother. 'I can't just leave her here. I know I'll take her back to Kagome!' Kouga picked her up bridal style and ran off towards Kagome's scent. 'The rain is washing her scent away. Damn!' Kouga then realized that he couldn't smell Kagome at all. It then started to rain harder. Hana stated shivering in his arms. 'I've got to find a dry place for her.' Kouga decided to take the girl back to his cave (Where does he live again?) When he got there they were both soaked to the bone. He placed her down covered her in blankets. 'In the morning I'll find Kagome and give her back'

With InuYasha-

"InuYasha You still haven't found her yet?" Kagome said. She was worried. She couldn't eat or sleep. InuYasha was getting worried about her also.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure Hana can deal on her own. With her temper I'm sure she can fight like the devil also. I mean she has to of learned something after those damn beating her brother gave her." InuYasha said trying to comfort her but to no avail.

"InuYasha Hana can't fight worth crap" Kagome said starting to worry even more.

"Well what about her brother she couldn't of just let him hit her she had to of fought back?."

"Hana never fought back she loved her brother to much to hurt him even a little bit. Don't you get it Hana felt like it was her fault whenever she made Ryu mad so she let him hit her. She couldn't hurt him anyway she's to DAMN NICE! She can't even hurt a FUCKING stranger." With that Kagome began to sob. Kagome gasped when she felt InuYasha's hand slide around her waist in a comforting manner. She snuggled up to him still sobbing as she cried herself to sleep.

With Kouga-

Around 10 in the morning Hana woke up. She looked around the room seeing wolves and 3 guys. 'OMG! Wolves freak the shit outa me!' One of the guys had a pony tail and was wearing a skirt. 'Ok totally gay' He walked over to her with a wolf following close behind. Hana started backing up until she felt the wall of the cave behind her. 'They're gunna EAT ME!'

"Hi my name is Kouga" The gay guy or Kouga said. "You're one of Kagome's friends right?" I nodded dumbly.

"How do you know her?" Hana asked cautiously aware one every move that wolf was making.

"She's my mate." Kouga said triumphantly. Hana's jaw dropped.

"She can't be!" Hana half yelled. "She loves INUYASHA THOUGH!"

Kouga froze at this statement but chuckled at her reaction. "It's not official and I know it's never going to happen but I just love annoying the crap outa mutt-face." Kouga smirked. Hana giggled.

"Hey I know this is rude but you are straight right not gay or bi?" Hana asked just wanting to get the details.

"What do you mean? What's straight, gay and bi?" Kouga looked extremely confused.

"You're not homosexual or bi sexual?"

"WHAT ARE THOSE?"

"You like girls not guys, right?"

"OMG! Hell yes! what made you think so?"

"Well lets see you're wearing a skirt, hairs in a ponytail, acting nice, and not being a perve. That's more like a cross dresser but close enough."

"SHUT UP!" Kouga half yelled. "We're just gunna stop talking about my skirt and then get you to Kagome as soon as possible. Kouga looked frazzled. (I love using that word)

Hana started laughing "But Kouga your skirt's so pretty" With that Hana burst out in another fit of giggles. Kouga glared evilly a death glare that could kill someone at Hana causing her to shut up quickly for she had had that look given to her many times and she knew exactly what it meant. "Sorry" She mumbled expected to be beaten to a pulp. She closed her waiting for the impact of his fist. When it never came she open his eyes. Kouga was surprised at the way she acted but didn't say anything about it.

"By the way how old are you?" Kouga asked just to change the subject.

"13" Kouga looked surprised. "I know I look older and I'm almost as tall as you. I'm just awesome." Hana smiled confidently but then looked at what she was wearing and frowned. "I got to change. Where did you put my bag?" Kouga pointed it out then left her to change. 'Wow he's sexy. Kags always gets the hot guys, but that skirt thing is just weird.' Hana decided to wear a tight pear of jeans a plain white shirt with a pink Jacket over it. The jacket had rainbow Brite on the front and one the back it said briten your day. Then she took out her make-up bag and put on pink eyeliner and white mascara. (creepy I know but I love wearing different color mascara.) Hana then put her hair up in a high ponytail so she'd match Kouga and tied it with a pink ribbon. Add some lip gloss and whala perfect! Hana came bouncing out after 30 minutes.

"What took you so long?" Kouga asked impatiently.

"Well look at me. Baka I had to get ready to leave. Just be thankful I didn't leave my hair down because then I would of had to dry it defuse it then straighten it." Hana smiled when she saw Kouga's jaw drop at the thought of doing so much stuff just for hair.

"Let's go!" Kouga said. He picked her up bridal style while she blushed profusely.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked while squirming in his arms trying to get down.

"You're way to slow for us to walk it would take hours" Kouga complained. " Just stay still!" He commanded. Hana did as told and was whisked away in Kouga's arms. 'Hey I could get used to this' Hana was thinking when she realized how tired she was. She yawned and snuggled into Kouga's warm comforting arms. 'What is she doing?' Kouga thought as he started to blush. Hana would have laughed at him but she was already asleep. They kept running for about an hour when Kouga finally caught Kagome's lovely scent. 'Finally although I could get used to this.' Kouga thought as Hana snuggled further into Kouga. 'Oh ya I really could get used to this.' He smirked.

With Inuyasha group-

"Oh Miroku look how cute they look!" Sango said smiling. They had just woke up to the sight of Kagome laying in InuYasha arms.

"InuYasha sure is lucky." Miroku said to himself. Sango reached into Kagome's bag and found a camera. Kagome had showed her how to use it earlier but never got the chance to take good pictures. Sango set it up and took a picture of the sleeping couple. Kagome would go get them developed.

Suddenly Kagome woke up and jumped out of InuYasha's lap. InuYasha woke up also. "Wolf" InuYasha said

"Kouga" Kagome said.


End file.
